


Pebbles

by ConsultingTimelordWizard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimelordWizard/pseuds/ConsultingTimelordWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt given by NavyDream (http://navydream.tumblr.com/post/77107097747/johnlock-prompts#notes):</p><p>Sherlock had always been fond of penguins. Sherlock had always been fond of John Watson. Mixing them didn't seem like a bad idea at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavyDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyDream/gifts).



Sherlock Holmes was fond of penguins.

Sherlock Holmes was also fond of John Watson. 

In turn, John Watson was fond of Sherlock Holmes. 

The thing was, John did this...this thing that annoyed Sherlock to no end. Often there were people who assumed he and John were a couple (dull but true). A couple. Sherlock found out, was when two people were together, usually in a romantic way. Rubbish really, because did it have to be romantic? Sherlock also found out that a date, according to John himself, was when two people who like each other go out to have fun. 

They did just that. They were a (non-romantic) couple and went on dates daily. Well, Sherlock would rather die then say his cases were dates, but...still. 

So when John said he wasn't his date, that they weren't a couple, Sherlock got a little more than annoyed. 

"It's not like that," John said, shaking his head when Sherlock asked him about it. "We are not a couple, Sherlock."

"Who said we have to be a romantic couple?" he asked, eyebrow raised. 

"Frankly, all of society, so--"

"Dull. They don't matter, do they?"

That ended up in John shaking his head and walking out the door, muttering about how Sherlock could be an idiot about these things. He scowled. He was far from an idiot, but he let the subject drop. 

Then the fall happened. Then two years passed. 

John was only just beginning to let Sherlock in again, and the detective was trying not to push buttons. He'd already caused the break-up with Mary (harsh blow, he honestly didn't mean it), but it was hardly his fault. He hadn't deliberately meant to drive her away. 

...ok. Maybe that was a lie. 

During his time away, Sherlock came across something interesting. Two things, actually:

1) He was, whether fortunately or unfortunately, in love with John Hamish Watson. 

2) Penguins, when going to their mates, brought pebbles to them. 

Of course, neither of them were mates--John probably hated him still--but that gave him an idea. Sherlock smiled. He'd win John back.

-*-*-

"Sherlock, why is there a pebble in the fridge?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Oh, that. It's for you."

"...for me."

"Yes."

John shook his head in disbelief and pocketed the rogue pebble, and Sherlock smiled behind his paper. This will work. 

-*-*-

"...there's a pebble in my mug."

"Yes, fantastic observation, John. Five stars."

"Shut up. Why?"

"It's for you."

Whatever else John said was ignored as Sherlock drank his coffee nonchalantly. 

-*-*-

Two weeks and many pebbles later, and John both no longer questioned and kept the pebbles Sherlock left for him. Whenever questioned, Sherlock simply refused to answer, so those stopped as well. 

John had no idea. How idiotic. How amusing. How...charming. His confusion really was charming. 

However charming, Sherlock got bored rather easily. Sighing, he opened his laptop and pulled an article up about the pebbles and penguin tradition, leaving it open. Even John couldn't miss that. 

With a satisfied nod, Sherlock pulled on his coat and left to test some blood samples at Bart's, the laptop open idly behind him. 

-*-*-

"Sherlock, what's this?" John asked when he got home. Sherlock glanced at the screen before going to make tea for himself and John. 

"A penguin article. You do read, don't you John?"

"This is the reason for the pebbles."

"Nicely observed."

John was quiet for a long moment, and Sherlock felt nerves course through his body. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all. 

"You didn't have to do this, you know."

"I know, but..." The detective sighed. "You're mine. Human ways don't seem to work, so..."

"Pebbles," John supplied. Sherlock nodded. 

"Pebbles. Yes."

Another long silence, and neither man moved a muscle. They stared at each other, waiting to see what would happen. Finally, John stood and walked over to him.

"You're an idiot."

"So I'm told."

John chuckled and leaned up to kiss the man, Sherlock responding after a moment. A thrill went through him, and he smiled against John's lips. 

Penguins knew what they were doing after all.


End file.
